


Doppelganger

by stardreamer



Category: Angel: the Series, Bones (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardreamer/pseuds/stardreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silly crossover crack!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doppelganger

Her attacker was incredibly strong and fast, countering her best moves without effort. She was down, pinned, and he leaned over her, and his face... changed...

**THUNK.**

His weight was no longer on her; she couldn't even see him any more. Had she blacked out? She got up, looked around. No one was there -- no, wait, someone in a long black coat, clearly _not_ the attacker.

"Wait! Stop! Did you see...?"

The stranger paused for just a moment, looking back. She'd know that face, that posture, anywhere. Then he was around the corner and gone.

"Booth! Wait! Where are you going?" She started to run after him...

"Bones! What's wrong? Are you okay?"

The familiar voice came from _behind_ her. She spun around; there he was, in the same suit he'd worn all day at the lab.

She walked back to meet him. "I... there was... I thought I saw..." Her voice trailed off. How could she explain? It had all happened so fast, and there was no evidence -- not even a smudge on her clothes. "Maybe I imagined it."

"I was going to the diner. Care to join me?"

"Okay."

Around the corner, hidden inside a shadow, Angel smiled.


End file.
